Alastor, I Need Your Help
by FuryPossessed
Summary: Andromeda and Ted Tonks have been murdered. Nymphadora Tonks turns to the only person she can for help - her gruff and ever vigilant mentor Alastor Moody. Rated K plus though I'm sure it could just about be a K.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in 1992, is AU in that Tonks' parents are killed, but otherwise imagine everything else Harry Potter is going on, not that is bares any relation in what happens in this story. This chapter is the longest in this Short Story. I don't often write Short Stories, so I hope I've done the genre justice! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Tonks quietly entered her mentor's study hoping to find him there. The sound of papers rustling and the clunk of his fake leg as he walked told her that he was. Knowing that he hated being sneaked up upon she knocked on the already open door and walked in.

"Err… Alastor." She quietly began holding back tears as she clutched the parchment that was in her hands. She'd been told not to crease it but what did that matter. Nothing could change what had happened.

"I'm busy right now, Nymphadora. Come back tomorrow." He gruffly replied not looking up from the book he was reading. He held a quill in his mouth and with his free hand he was reaching for a piece of parchment. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Left your keys at work." Tonks replied looking to the floor so he wouldn't see her tears. "I need to talk to you."

"I said I'm busy." To most his tone of voice would have been one of finality but to Tonks… It was a comfort. It was normal. Expected. After what she'd read just fifteen minutes ago normalcy was what she needed. She smiled a little at the thought that most would have turned around already and run for the hills.

"I really need to talk to you." Her voice cracked as she spoke alerting her mentor to her emotional turmoil.

"I suppose I can spare you a few minutes." Alastor said brusquely. He got up from his chair and moved forward to one of the stools that was stood before his desk and motioned Tonks to take the other one.

She shuffled over and sniffed when she sat down. Still grasping the piece of parchment she fiddled with the hem of her Weird Sisters hoodie. Alastor looked at her with concern filling his eyes. There weren't many people he let his guard down for and Nymphadora was the top of that small list. She was a strong young woman who was never prone to tears yet here she was trying to swallow them.

"What you got there in your hands, Nymph?" he asked as softly as his battle, scarred voice allowed.

The only time he'd called her that before was when she had been almost fatally injured in combat training and a curse from her opponent had gone astray. He'd rushed to her side and begun the healing process of administering potions to counter the curse's effects calling her Nymph the whole time because her name was too bloody long to work around the lump in his throat.

Tonks felt herself relax when she heard the name. He'd come her rescue the last time he'd said that. Maybe he would do so again. She passed him the parchment.

"I left a copy at work." She said in a strangled voice.

Alastor looked at the parchment seeing an Auror Department heading on the top which was never a good sign when someone was as choked up as this. There wasn't a lot of text on the page. Just a few short sentences.

_Tonks residence, Harlow nr. London.  
__Destroyed 09:50, Thursday 15__th__ April 1992.  
__Mr. Ted Tonks and Mrs. Andromeda Tonks deceased.  
__Daughter Nymphadora Tonks alive. _

He stared down at the document for a long moment anger welling up within him. They'd died nearly twelve hours ago and no one had had the courage to tell her! Instead they'd left the document lying around for her to find it and learn the truth that way. And in so few words. Alright this was probably just the covering page so that you could quickly learn the circumstances of the situation, but anyone deserved the whole tale if they were going to find out like this – which no one, especially Nymphadora Tonks – should never have to do.

Instead of letting his anger get the better of him Alastor put the crumpled, tear stained parchment on the desk and gathered his gir… student into his arms. She willingly let him pull her across his lap so that her head could fall against his shoulder. When she was safely enclosed in his strong, protective arms she allowed herself to properly cry the heart wrenching sobs that she had so far kept at bay.

As he held her tight lest she somehow managed to fall onto the floor Alastor wondered what he was going to do with her. She was only eighteen years old, hardly an adult and only part way through her first year of Auror Training. Sure he'd put her up for the night, until she had her affairs sorted even, but he was no care giver and usually not a great comforter. And anyway he was her mentor. People would soon get the wrong idea if she stayed too long. Nymph was a damned good student with a sparkling reputation ahead of her if she worked hard enough and he would not stain that before it had even begun to build.

After a while his hand betrayed him and he found himself smoothing her hair which was for once its natural mousy brown colour instead of purple or bubblegum pink. Though if to have natural coloured hair meant she had to be upset all the time he'd take whatever colour she chose.

When the sun rose her sobs turned into sniffs and then her sniffs into light snoring. Alastor sighed and picked the girl up in his arms. Ascending the stairs he had to juggle her so that he didn't whack her head on the walls of the narrow staircase. When at the top he kicked open the first door on the left and gently laid her down on the large double bed that was still unmade from the previous morning. He shut the curtains and then quietly as his leg would allow exited the room.

When back down stairs he sat in his lounge and decided a measure of whisky was in order. With a flick of his wand the fire lit and began to warm the cold room. He sat there for a long time staring into the fire.

Alastor fell asleep eventually to be woken up by a loud crash from upstairs. Instinctively he pulled out his wand but then remembered he was playing host to his less than agile student and so stowed it away and went to see what damage the girl had already managed to inflict upon his small home.

"No go back!" she whispered to whatever inanimate object she was trying to replace. "Stay there… good."

He reached the top of the stairs to see her talking to the foe mirror that took up a large portion of the wall facing the bedroom door. He folded his arms and watched her jump back as it once again fell off the wall.

"Nymphadora!" he barked.

"Gah!" she jumped back another foot and crashed into the bedroom door. "Ouch!" she cursed and rubbed the back of her head. Then the mirror fell forward and landed on her toes. "Ow!"

"When you're finished, Nymphadora." He said hiding a smile.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She mumbled looking to the floor as a tear rolled from her eye.

Alastor picked up the mirror and affixed it to the wall once more. Then he guided his student down stairs and into the lounge where surely she could do no damage as there was nothing in there to knock over. Well there was a bookcase and a few instruments lined against the walls but even she should be able to skirt around them.

"What do you normally eat in the morning?" he asked.

"Cornflakes." She glumly replied.

"And with far too much sugar knowing you."

"Dad says that too." she said bursting into tears.

Unsure of what to do Alastor hovered on the threshold between the lounge and kitchen. Would she want comforting again or to be left alone to her tears? She curled up on the leather sofa and hugged her knees facing away from him. Taking the hint all he did was drape a thick blanket around her shaking shoulders, squeezed one of them in what he hoped was a comforting gesture and left the room.

Tonks trudged into the kitchen an hour later holding the blanket tightly around herself. Crying always made her cold when she was finished. She sat down at the small, thick set table and pulled her knees up. There was a row of cabinets along one wall and the usual kitchen appliances along the remaining wall. A large window overlooked the back garden which had a bunch of herbs and a well kept lawn. Alastor was sat at the other side of the table making notes in a small notebook.

"What're you doing?" Tonks asked trying to distract herself from the hollow sorrow that filled her heart.

"Recording your progress." Alastor gruffly replied.

"Oh." Was all Tonks said before a fresh bout of silent tears arrested her.

Alastor quickly got up and moved around the kitchen getting a bowl, spoon, box of cornflakes and the pot of sugar. After setting them down on the table he got the milk from the fridge. He then sat down and finished making his notes as Tonks ate.

"You've left a lot." He noticed when she pushed the bowl away from herself.

"I don't want to eat." She quietly replied and hugged her knees.

Alastor snapped his book shut and drummed his fingers on the table for a few moments wondering what to say.

"You'll be needing to get some clothes."

"I haven't got any money. Dad had to spend all his wages to pay the bills and for the house last week." She swiped a tear away and sniffed.

"You can get a grant from the Ministry and then pay me back. Want me to come with you?"

"No. I need some time alone." Tonks stood up and shrugged herself out of the blanket. Looking down at her top to make sure it was clean she remembered that it was only nine months ago that her Mum had taken her to the concert and bought the jumper as a surprise for the next morning.

"Alright but be back before night fall or I'll come looking for you."

"For such an old man, Alastor, you can be really embarrassing."

"Cheeky chit." He muttered to himself but Tonks heard and cracked a small smile. "And remember –"

"Constant vigilance." She finished for him taking comfort in the familiar mantra.

* * *

Diagon Alley was the same as always when Nymphadora Tonks arrived. The April sun shone weakly through the clouds that promised to bring a light shower but the colours of the shops and the Alley's occupants were as vibrant as usual. Stall holders in the square called out to the swarm of people trying to attract them to the items they sold.

Today all this met Tonks in muted tones. Nothing looked as bright or happy as usual. No sound properly penetrated the bubble of sorrow she was in making everything sound muffled and far away. Today in the alley she was the only person not wearing a smile. Instead she looked blandly ahead, seeing but not seeing at the same time.

She turned off the main street to get to the shop she normally brought clothes from. It was smaller than the shops on the main street but the clothes it sold were much better for an auror in training. More durable and a lot cheaper. And the owner wasn't likely to jump towards you as you entered the shop and give you her assistance whether you wanted it or not. Usually Tonks didn't mind talking to people as she shopped but today… well, today…

The bell tinkled as she opened the door but she ignored the cheery sound. Instead she walked in and mulled around the isles of clothes for a while not really taking in what she saw. She'd walked around the whole shop twice before she began to concentrate on the task in hand.

She was stood in front of a brownish red leather trench coat that she immediately decided she liked and it was the only one in the shop. She picked it up and threw it over her arm. Further down the isle she picked up a couple of scarves, some dark t-shirts, a few black skirts, tights, half fingered gloves and other items of clothes she needed. All in all when she got back to the front of the shop and the till she had a fair amount of clothes to pay for. The shop owner looked as if he couldn't decide to be pleased or shocked at the amount of clothes she had.

Once back in the street with three large bags of shopping in hand and feeling a little better Tonks decided it was time for breakfast, or rather lunch considering the time. There was a small café down the street that not many people frequented but had the best creamy hot chocolate in the world. Topped with marshmallows and cinnamon there really was nothing better.

There were a few tables sat out front under umbrellas, two of which she managed to knock over as she tried to get to the door. Sighing she righted them and the chairs that had fallen over as well with a quick flick of her wand and then she entered the café. There was only one other person in there today, his hair blending in with the black of his billowing robes. Only one person looked intimidating from behind as well as when he was snarling in your face and that was Professor Severus Snape.

Cursing her luck that she had to pass him to get to the counter Tonks put her bags down by a table in the opposite corner of the shop and then carefully picked her way through the tables.

Snape had always been the professor most annoyed by her clumsiness. Other teachers had found it wearisome and sometimes amusing but Snape… Well he'd banished her from the potions classroom for a month once just because she dropped her knife which went through the tip of his shoe. But he was the one who sneaked up behind her and given her the fright of her life.

As she got closer she began to watch her movements more carefully, keeping her arms to her side and making sure she didn't trip over anything.

"I fail to see why you could not take that much care whilst outside, Ms. Tonks." Snape said just as she stood level with his table.

Tonks jumped out of her skin succeeding in knocking his tea over and crashed into the table on her other side. Before she fell she managed to right herself and glared at her former potions professor who was irritably glaring back at her.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded not caring that this teacher was one who used to scare her most when he was in a mood which was pretty much all the time.

"What are you standing there for? Clean your mess up." Snape growled.

"No. I don't think I will." she said and carefully spun on her heel to walk away.

"How dare you?" he snarled and grabbed her arm.

"When you've had a week as bad as mine then you might understand."

"I assure you Ms. Tonks you will never have a week as bad as mine." Snape smoothly replied.

"Try me!" Tonks snapped. "Yesterday I found out that my home was destroyed and my parents killed by dark wizards. If you know where they're hiding, Snape, tell me. I expect they are old pals of yours."

As if stunned Snape's grasp on her arm loosened. Tonks shrugged her arm away from him stormed back to where she'd put her shopping and swiftly exited the shop not caring that she knocked a few chairs over in the process.

Once outside she disapparated back to Alastor's house and slammed the door open. It automatically closed behind her as loudly as she'd opened it and she thundered into the kitchen where she dumped her bags and heavily sat on a chair.

"Can I put him in Azkaban just for existing?" she snapped to Alastor who was making himself some lunch.

"Put who in Azkaban, Nymphadora?" he asked.

"Snape." She spat. "Did you… Did you take a file from the ministry?" she asked looking at the other end of the table where a folder with the auror department logo printed on it.

"Yes. It's about you mum and dad. Take a look if you want."

* * *

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Criticism is always welcome! **

**Remember: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With Nymphadora safely in Diagon Alley Alastor decided to go to the Ministry even though he'd been ordered to have the week off. He'd been working for three years without having a day off and was, in his bosses opinion, over worked. Alastor said cobblers to that but took the time off anyway to catch up on Nymphadora's progress reports. It was all he had been doing all week. During the time he had off she was either in combat class or filing paper work of the other over worked and underpaid aurors.

As soon as he walked into the office space Rufus Scrimgeour strode up to him looking most displeased.

"Alastor I told you to take the week off!" he snapped.

Alastor ignored the Head Auror and walked around him glaring at anyone who dared lift their heads from their desks. He passed one of the junior aurors who scrambled out of the way and ducked behind Dawlish. He made his way over to the filing cabinets at the back of the room and opened the one labelled with a 'T'. The file labelled Tonks was easy to find in the mostly empty draw. He flipped it open and looked for the page with the signatures on it. There. Scrimgeour himself had been the presiding Auror on the Tonks case.

He heard the man's foot steps close behind him and then a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Alastor?" Scrimgeour asked.

Feeling his anger taking over Alastor turned round and shoved the excuse of a man into the filing cabinets and pinned him there. He heard a collective gasp behind him as the whole office stared at him. The thought that he may very well lose his job lazily drifted through his mind.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he demanded.

"Tell who what?" Scrimgeour choked out round the arm that was beginning to constrict his airway.

"Nymphadora." Alastor growled with menace. "Her parents were killed. You were there in her home conducting the investigation. Why didn't you tell her?"

"She knows?"

"Yes. You left the file lying around. That's how she found out. Picking up the pieces after you. When were you going to tell her, Rufus?"

"T-today."

"Not good enough!" Alastor roared in the man's face. "Now if you don't mind," he said calmly letting his boss go and straightened his own jacket out, "I'll be taking this home and will discuss what's going to happen with Nymphadora seeing as you aren't brave enough to do it yourself."

Alastor picked up the file and walked out of the office with every eye in the room following him.

The trip to the office didn't take more than twenty minutes but when he got home Alastor felt as if a while day had passed him by. He sat at the kitchen table just staring at the file. If it were anyone else he would have read the file and told them straight off what had happened. It was part of his job and he'd found that telling the blunt truth was the best. When he was talking to strangers. The prospect of telling Nymphadora… Suddenly the whole process was more painful for him too. It was one in the afternoon before he decided he'd cross that bridge when he came to it and began making himself some lunch.

Nymphadora's arrival was made obvious by the loud slam of the door. She angrily stomped through the house and into the kitchen. Before he could even ask what was wrong she asked if she could put someone in Azkaban.

"Who do you want to put in Azkaban, Nymphadora?" he asked hiding his amusement. Azkaban was a serious business and not one that should be taken lightly after all.

"Snape." She spat with venom.

That he could understand. There had been many occasions during the war that he was close to capturing the man and sending him to Azkaban but the slimy snake always managed to run away. Then of course he turned spy. He still didn't think well of him but Dumbledore was sure enough of his loyalty and so he'd satisfied himself with that. Even if he was still a greasy git.

"Did you… Did you take a file from the ministry?" she nervously asked.

"Yes." He shiftily replied.

She was going to find out sooner or later so why was he hesitating? It made no difference when she found out – the news was going to be the same.

"It's about your mum and dad. Take a look if you want."

There was perfect silence in the kitchen for a few long, heavy moments. Then Nymphadora reached across the tabled and pulled the file towards her. She looked at it for a moment and then opened it. Figuring that she'd want to be alone, Alastor retired to his study until she was ready to talk.

It was almost dinner time when she knocked on the door and sat herself down on a stool. This time Alastor stayed seated behind his desk and waited for Nymphadora to talk. She wasn't crying this time for which he was thankful but she was pale in the face and altogether too quiet. She didn't even have the energy to trip or knock anything over.

"It was a strong bombarda spell." She whispered. "They never saw it happen. _Never stood a chance._ It was over before they knew it had begun. And Rufus was there to over see it all." Anger coloured her voice and made her clench her shaking fists. "I saw him. Why didn't he tell me?" she shouted the last.

"Because he's a coward." Alastor quietly replied looking directly at his student.

"It says… It says that there's nothing left but I'd still like to go and see it." She looked back down at the floor a question she dare not speak on her lips. She wrung her fingers together and looked up to her mentor asking for help in voicing her question. Alastor looked back at her.

Tonks sighed and opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Alastor… Would you… Would you come with me?" her eyes looked up at him hopefully.

Alastor found himself saying yes before he could stop himself to make it sound at least a little reluctant. He was Alastor Moody, the most famous, accomplished Dark Wizard catcher in history and here he was coddling a little girl. What was the world coming to if he gave into the puppy-dog-eye look?

"Can we err… Go now?"

In reply Alastor stood up and pulled his long coat from the back of his chair. From a draw in his desk he took out Nymphadora's wand which he had taken from her coat pocket the night before.

* * *

The small-town street still had aurors stationed in it when they arrived. A couple of them knew Tonks from Hogwarts and looked at her sympathetically but then quickly got back to doing whatever they had been doing before when Alastor glared at them for being too intrusive. Tonks didn't really notice them though. Her eyes were glued to the place where her home had been.

It was a detached house with a once pretty garden and welcoming windows. Now though all that was left was the back wall and the staircase. The rest of it had been reduced to rubble and ashes. The remaining features were soot stained. Completely black. Like her heart.

Suddenly a camera flashed and the annoying voice of Rita Skeeter piped up.

"Nymphadora Tonks, how are you dealing with the sudden, tragic death of your much beloved parents?"

Tonks gave her a flat look for a moment before ignoring her and taking a few steps into the garden. As she did so she heard Alastor growl something at the news reporter and guide her (none too gently) away from the house.

Tonks didn't understand why she was clearing away the rubble of her home for a while. She began putting all the debris in neat piles where the outer walls had once been and as she did so objects revealed themselves. A shoe, broken corner of a photo frame, a few pages of a book, parts of the radio. As she did it memories churned themselves up in her mind. Parties, dinners, rainy days in, sunny days out, winter evenings snuggled by the fire. Conversations had been had, arguments made and reconciliations reached. So much had happened in this house since her birth. The excitement of the Hogwarts letter, the sadness and apprehension as she left for her first ever term, coming home for Christmas and being engulfed in her dad's arms.

But there were sad things too. The death of her dad's parents, a time in which they had all become even closer than before. Illnesses were recovered from, bad news received and the overcome. There was just so much, so much that she had forgotten or not thought on for years.

Tears stained her cheeks but they came silently. Alastor mused that she looked pretty even when crying. She looked completely focused as she cleared away the ruins of her family home. He hoped she realised that this would help her heal. One of the Aurors had said that there were no bodies left. Without a funeral to be held this was the closest she was going to get. When everything had been cleared away she just stood still looking out of what was once the kitchen window.

Alastor entered the house and walked up behind her. The other Aurors had long since left on his order. This was a time for her to be alone. He stood silently with her just looking at the sun falling turning the thin clouds a peach colour.

"Mum always liked sun sets like these with peach clouds and blue sky." She sadly said. "Dad preferred them when the whole sky went red and the sun was huge and dark orange."

"Come on." Alastor said turning away from her. "We should be –"

"Alastor!" Nymphadora yelled and pushed him to the ground just as a curse shattered the window.

They stayed hunkered down until shards of glass stopped flying and then they both jumped up at the same time with their wands already drawn. A barrage of curses and hexes flew their way. Holding onto each other Alastor and Tonks made for the stairs which were being held up by a pile of bricks. Even as they hid there more spells were thrown at them.

"On the count of three." Alastor said.

Tonks nodded in response and leaned back on the stairs for a moment.

"One… Two… _Three_!"

They both jumped out from behind the stairs and together threw a barrage of spells into the garden. Tonks ducked back behind the stairs but Alastor, using the distraction to his full advantage, pointed his wand at a pile of bricks and sent them flying towards where the spells were coming from.

Then, out of no where, a spell hit him full in the face. He flew backwards a few feet and heavily fell to the floor.

"Alastor!" Tonks half yelled half screamed.

Blood covered his face and was beginning to pool on the floor. Without thinking much about her own safety Tonks exploded the staircase which created a lot of dust. Using the scant cover it provided she dived towards Alastor and as soon as she had a grip on him, she disapparated.

When she opened her eyes she was lying on the floor outside St. Mungo's. Not particularly caring what she looked like to the passers by she talked to the mannequins and gained entrance to the hospital dragging Alastor in behind her.

"Help!" she yelled in the otherwise quiet lobby.

As she was still in her auror in training kit from her lesson yesterday morning she had a few healing potions on her. She began applying them as she saw fit having passed the first aid section at the top of her class. Moments later she was joined by a doctor and a couple of nurses. They shoed her out of their way while they performed healing spells and applied a few more potions to Alastor's face. Then they put him on a stretcher and hover-carried him through the hospital all the while not saying a word to Tonks.

They went up a few floors and they settled him into a room and then began to leave.

"Hey!" Tonks demanded. "What happened to him?"

"We cannot tell you." The plain faced, male doctor said. "Relatives only."

"He has no relatives." Tonks snapped.

"Then I am afraid we cannot tell you."

"The hell you can't! I have to tell the Head Auror that one of his men has been injured and as Alastor's student you are _obliged_ to tell me so that I can inform the ministry."

The doctor paled and quickly summoned the parchment that had taken the details of Alastor's injuries. Without asking Tonks snatched it out of the air and read what it said.

_Multiple contusions on the face – will be scarred for life.  
__Permanently damaged nose.  
__Lost left eye. _

For a moment Tonks was at a loss. Her mentor, _the_ Alastor Moody, had been scarred for life, lost part of his nose and an eye all in one encounter. She looked at the man whose face was hidden behind bandages and creams. Gathering herself she duplicated the parchment and took the duplicate in hand.

"I'll be back in half an hour." She said to the doctor who had lingered by the door.

"Visiting hours will have –"

"I'll be back in half an hour." She said more sternly and glared at him, daring him to defy her once more.

"Very well. You may use the staff floo."

* * *

The office was almost deserted when she arrived. It was long passed closing time but there was movement in one of the desk cubicles. Hoping it was Scrimgeour Tonks walked over. It was.

"Wotcher, Rufus." She smiled.

The man jumped in his seat almost falling out of it.

"Nym… Nymphadora!" he spluttered. "About your parents –"

"Yes thank you so much for telling me, very kind of you." Sweet sarcasm dripped from every word, not unlike a certain potions professor who was most likely going to kill her if they ever crossed paths again. "Not what I'm here about. We went to visit my home and were attacked. Alastor's in hospital." She gave him the parchment and watched his eyes go wide.

"I'll assemble a team. You go back to sit with Moody."

Tonks turned on her heel.

"Tonks, you're back's bleeding."

"I was trying to ignore it." she said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to the hospital anyway, I'll get it sorted there."

"And your leg."

"I _know_." She growled in what she considered was a very Alastor Moody like way.

* * *

The ward was a riot of noise when she arrived back in the hospital. Alastor was shouting at the staff and the staff were shouting back at him to calm down. She made out the words 'where's Nymphadora?' and a few hurried replies which obviously hadn't satisfied him and his protective nature. She wryly smiled and then sucked in a breath when she put all her weight on her bad leg.

"Alastor Moody!" the doctor from before snapped making him stop shouting.

Although she was right outside the door Tonks waited to listen to what would happen now.

"Miss Tonks has gone to the ministry to inform your employer of your condition now if you would sit down, Mr Moody and quietly wait –"

"He wouldn't have been loud if you just told him where I was." Tonks said stepping into the room with a grimacing grin. She heavily sat on the other bed and sighed.

There were three nurses and the doctor in there all staring at her as if she'd grown another head. If _they'd_ just told him? If _he'd_ given _them_ a chance to tell him more like!

"Why didn't you wait until you had been seen to, Nymphadora?" Alastor irritably growled. He stood up from his bed but was firmly pushed back onto it by the three nurses who were crowded around him.

The doctor moved over to Nymphadora who was on the verge of passing out. He quickly examined the wounds and pulled a bottle of dittany from his pocket and put some on the wounds which then instantly closed.

"You'll need to be careful for a few days but there will be no long lasting effects." He said. "Now, if you two don't mind," he said eyeing Alastor up, "I'll just go and finish my rounds. Miss Tonks there are some hospital issue pyjamas in the bathroom down the hall if you want them."

"Thanks." she smiled but instantly keeled over on the bed and was out like a light thanks to blood loss.

The doctor issued a round of blood replinishers and then left the room.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the alerts and reviews! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review! **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next morning Alastor awoke before Nymphadora, his stomach grumbling for some real food. Hospital food, in his vast experience, was never as good as home cooked. Confident that he'd be released today he began running though a mental list of the food in his cupboards and decided that a Full English was in order. For all the faults of the English – like despising the bagpipes and having funny muggle money – they knew how to cook a breakfast good and proper. He supposed Nymphadora would be rather hungry too as she hadn't eaten properly over the past two days and had lost a lot of blood yesterday.

A few moments later she stirred in her sleep and rolled over. And out of bed. Alastor couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Her hair was all over the place and she still looked half asleep as she sat on the floor and rubbed her hip.

"Morning, Nymphadora." He said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snapped and then looked up to see who she was talking to. Her face paled.

The whole time that he'd been mentoring her she'd never raised her voice to him like that. She'd told him off for calling her by her full name before but never in that tone of voice.

"Alastor! Sorry!" she scrambled up from the floor with as little grace as possible and straightened herself out.

"Come on, Nymphadora, let's get out of here."

"But what about –"

Alastor took his wand out from his pocket and banished the bandages and creams that had been plastered on the better half of his face. Nymphadora's eyes widened either at the shock of his injuries or him not following doctors orders he did not know. Ignoring her he walked out of the room and down the corridor. She swiftly caught him up and walked by his side.

They were out of the hospital before anyone realised they were gone.

Once back at Alastor's home Tonks was pointed in the direction of his bathroom – there was no way she was lounging about his house in blood ruined clothes – and he set to the task of making two Full English Breakfasts.

* * *

The smell of cooking was what made Tonks get out of the bath she had been enjoying. Bacon. Alastor was cooking bacon. Bacon. The destroyer of many vegetarians and the heaven food of all. Then other smells wafted over. Sausages, hash browns, beans, tomatoes, fried eggs, mushrooms and black pudding. Now feeling fully energised she raced to get ready for the day with the constant growling of her stomach to spur her on. She added a cut to her forehead to her collection of other minor abrasions when she pulled her boots on and managed to whack her head on the sink in the process. Not wanting to spend time tugging a brush through her hair, thus delaying her in getting some well earned breakfast, she used her skills as a metamorphmagus to sort it out. She ended up with curling locks of flaming red that reached her mid back. Half way down the stairs she decided she didn't like it like that and so changed it to her usual bubblegum pinkish purple.

The kitchen smelled alive when she opened the door. Absorbing all the smells in one go through one large breath she sat at the table where a plate of steaming food was immediately put in front of her.

_Just like at home, _she thought. Realising that her hair had gone back to its normal mousy brown she banished the thought, turned her hair back to the colour she wanted and squeezed a splodge of brown sauce onto her overly large plate. Alastor sat down and did the same.

The food was eaten in silence mostly because Tonks shovelled it into her mouth so fast. Alastor watched her in concealed surprise. He felt for sure that there would be some food left when she finished but there was hardly a drop of bean sauce left on it by the time she was done and even then she looked over to the cooker to see if there was any more. If she stayed for long she'd eat him out of the house and home!

"You know you don't even have any eyelids." She observed when she caught him staring at her.

"What're you going to do about it?" he defensively asked back.

She took out her wand and conjured an eye patch for him. It was black of course, but with a fluorescent yellow skill and crossbones on the front where he couldn't see it. He frowned at her because it was irritating and unusual, but kept it on all the same.

"What are we going to do today then?" she asked.

"We're going to work and see if the murderes who killed your parents have been caught yet. That's what. And you're going to fill in forms for a grant and a place to live."

"Right," she nodded and got up.

She saw that Alastor had transfigured a fake leg for himself. It was rough in shape, but he was able to get around which was more than likely all that he cared about. The constant in his behaviour was comforting and normal. Something she still desperately needed right now even if she wished normal and comforting came from her parents instead of him.

They apparated to the staff entrances and met up again in the lift, but didn't say anything until they were in the aura department.

"Tonks!" Kingsley Shacklebolt called out to her and waved her over to his desk.

She looked at Alastor for a moment and then headed over there.

"Christ, Alastor, don't you ever take a day off?" Kingsley asked as he looked at the wooden leg his co-worker and friend wore.

"Not when I have important things to be doing. What have you got?" Alastor gruffly asked.

"We caught the people who attacked you two. They're the same people who killed your parents, Tonks," Kingsley explained. "Do you want to know now, or do you want a copy of the file?"

"I'll just… I'll take a copy with me," she thickly replied. "Where are they?"

"On their way to Azkaban as we speak."

"Good. I'm going ho – back," she said and turned to leave but Kingsley stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.

"Take these with you. Forms for everything you need."

"Right, thanks."

"And, Tonks? I'm sorry for your loss."

"So'm I," she bluntly replied and hotfooted it out of there so no one else would see her cry.

Alastor decided it might be best to let the girl have a while to herself so he took the file to his desk and read it over. He'd gone to school with Astoria and, okay, she'd been in Slytherin, and okay, she was a Black, but she wasn't the worst of them and was his student's mother.

He opened up the file and saw a couple of faces he recognised from the war. True Jane Pickles and Tommy Gould were minor minions of the Dark Lord, barely worth mentioning, but they'd caused him a couple of injuries which had disallowed him the chance of having children and he'd dearly wanted to pay them both back for it. They were to spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban prison where they were to receive the Dementor's Kiss.

Even now he didn't like the idea of Dementors surrounding that place, his mother had always taught him to 'never put anyone through anything you wouldn't do even if they're your worst enemy', but some people truly did deserve it. They'd shattered his pupil's world, ruined her life, and they deserved to pay.

But keeping them waiting for him to avenge himself of the pain they'd caused her had its merits. They had to know he was going to come at some point, so why take away the pleasure of waiting to entertain him?

He threw the report down and walked out.

Tonks had filled in all the forms when he got back and had done some crying, but was now listening to the radio. She had of course changed the station, but she was doing something _normal_ which he was glad to see. With a small smile on his face he turned to his study to catch up with some more paper work.

* * *

**Hey there, thanks for the continued support in the form of follows, favourites and reviews. This is just a short story, really short since the next chapter is the epilogue, but I hope you like it so far nonetheless. Please leave a review!**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue

**Chapter 4 – Epilogue **

"It's nice," Alastor commented.

Tonks looked around with a scowl. It was a one bedroom flat in the middle of a London suburb and although it had a floo and furniture she hated it. It was boringly painted, void of life, laughter and other people. She was used to _home_ and being with her mum and dad. Anywhere without them would seem horrible in comparison.

"You'll get used to it," he said and roughly patted her on the back. "Once you've tripped over a few things."

"That won't take long," she grimly replied and put her suitcases down on the floor.

One of them fell over and bruised her shin.

"Ow!" she yelped.

Alastor chuckled. "See?"

"Yeah," she gloomily said and stood the suitcase back up. "I suppose."

"You'll be alright then?" he asked.

"S'pose," she shrugged and then said, "Thanks, Alastor," and hugged him.

Before he could tell his traitorous arms otherwise they'd circled around her and he hugged her back. He supposed she deserved a little comfort after all she'd been through in the past couple of weeks.

"Sure you'll manage?" he asked when she let him go. "It's just like you to fall over and crack your head open."

"I'll be fine, Mad-Eye," she said with a nod.

"Don't call me Mae-Eye," he ordered.

He hated the name. He didn't see why everyone insisted on calling him that. His replacement eye did spin around a lot, he knew that, but it was an invaluable tool for the job! It allowed him to look through all kinds of magical enchantments not to mention the back of his own head. It allowed him to maintain constant vigilance.

"As soon as you stop calling me Nymphadora," she promised with a sly smirk.

"That's what your parents called you, so that's what I will as well."

"Alright, Mad-Eye. If you say so," she grinned because she was going to have so much fun teasing him.

"So, you're going to be alright then?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she said in exasperation.

"Good," he said and took one last look around the flat before turning to leave. "Good."


End file.
